Todo por lo que hemos luchado
by Lizergchan
Summary: Jack e Iván son los príncipes del reino de la nieve, ambos deberán enfrentar una terrible amenaza, pero no estarán solos, Aster el rey de los pookas e Itzamma príncipe de Uxmal estarán con ellos en esta aventura. ¿Qué les depara el destino a estas dos parejas? MPREG (YoukoSaiyo me pidio que lo subiera, NO ES PLAGIO)


Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia) y los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Rusia, México, otros países,Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Parejas: BunnyxJack, MexRus y NorthxTooth.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic es un crossover de Hetalia y el origen de los guardianes, contiene YAOI, Mpreg, humor, Lemon, violación, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Todo por lo que hemos luchado**

**Capítulo 1.- Reinos**

El país de la nieve era gobernado por la reina Elsa y era ayudada por el _General Invierno_, un hombre temible en el cambo de batalla, tenían dos hijos, Iván, quien tenía los cabellos ceniza y los ojos violeta y Jack de cabellera del color de la nieve y ojos de cielo.

Iván caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio rumbo al taller de su tío; el hombre había abdicado a la corona a favor de su hermana, pues él prefería crear maravillas que encantaran a la gente, en lugar de estar en reuniones aburridas y rodeado de las zalamerías de la corte.

Jack se parecía mucho a North en ese sentido, ambos preferían la diversión que las responsabilidades de un príncipe. Y el pueblo los amaba.

Por eso Iván los envidiaba, si bien la gente no le temía como a su padre, preferían estar a cierta distancia de él y eso le dolía.

—¡Vanya! —aquella voz sobresaltó a Iván quien estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos. —Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte.

—Jack no tiene porqué disculparse, da —le sonrió a su hermano menor, mientras le despeinaba los cabellos en un gesto cariñoso.

—¿Vas a ver a North? —Iván asintió con la cabeza.

—La madre de Iván y de Jack quiere saber si ya tiene listos los preparativos para el baile, da.

Jack hizo un puchero; sinceramente a él no le agradaban las fiestas de palacio, eran aburridas, con todas esas damas y caballeros pavoneándose por ahí como aves exóticas. Las damas compitiendo por ver quien tenía el mejor vestido y las más lujosas joyas, mientras los hombres presumían a sus parejas de adorno.

Jack prefería las fiestas que el pueblo hacia, eran siempre divertidas y a pesar de no contar con los lujos de la corte, eran felices.

—¿Es cierto que madre invitó a los reyes y sus familias de los reinos cercanos? —preguntó Jack recibiendo otro asentimiento. Bufó molesto, la última vez que sus padres hicieron algo parecido, Iván terminó comprometido con uno de los príncipes de Uxmal. —¿Crees que piense buscarme pareja? —la sola idea de ser obligado a casarse o de irse del reino que lo vio nacer lo aterraba.

—Jack no debe preocuparse, Iván no dejará que lo alejen de él, da —dijo tomando al menor en brazos, Jack odiaba que lo trataran como a un niño, pero no le molestaba que su hermano lo hiciera, al contrario, le agradaba estar entre sus brazos y sentir su frío contacto.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a ver a North? —Iván asintió con la cabeza, dejó a Jack en el suelo, sólo para colocar su cabeza entre las piernas del menor y poder cargarlo de caballito.

El taller de North era enorme, había un sinfín de artefactos extraños, cada uno maravilloso y único; los yetis estaban concentrados en sus labores de construcción y pintura.

Un hombre regordete de cabellos blancos y larga barba iba de un lado a otro dando órdenes, pasó junto a un yeti que pintaba algunos cientos de muñecas de color verde.

—Muy primaveral, píntalas de azul —el yeti bajó los hombros e hizo una exclamación, al verse obligado a comenzar de nuevo.

—Parece que North está muy ocupado —dijo Jack bajando de la espalda de su hermano. Iván asintió con la cabeza, tal vez era mejor dejarlo continuar con su labor.

—¡Vanya, Jack! —exclamó el hombre al ver a sus sobrinos —, me alegra verlos, ¿quieren ver mis nuevos juguetes?

Era por todos conocidos, la devoción que el hermano de la reina tenía por crear juguetes para regalar a los niños del reino, era por eso que el pueblo lo amaba tanto.

—La madre de Iván le dijo que North tenía algo que mostrarle, da —El mayor sonrió de oreja a oreja, arrastrando a sus sobrinos hasta el tercer piso del taller donde tenía su oficina, el lugar era silencioso, contrastando con el ruido habitual del exterior.

En la habitación había varias mesas atestadas de diferentes clases de juguetes a medio armar, de una de las paredes colgaban todo tipo de herramientas de diferentes tamaños y formas. En un lugar apartado, se encontraban tres globos de nieve, una era sólo la estructura circular pero las otras dos estaban rodeadas por bordes en plata y oro, respectivamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Jack tomando una de las esferas entre sus manos. Lo miró con curiosidad, a simple vista era cómo cualquier globo de nieve común.

—Oh, es mi última creación —respondió North con orgullo —, abre un portal que permite viajar a cualquier parte del mundo, ¡¿se imaginan?! Con eso podremos ir a otros reinos en cuestión de segundos —finalizó emocionado.

—Así Iván podrá ir a visitar a Itzamma y tú a Toothiana —dijo Jack entrecerrando los ojos, cómo resultado, su hermano le sonrió y su tío se sonrojó mientras trataba de dar alguna excusa pero sólo lograba soltar monosílabas sin sentido.

Todo el mundo pensaba que el gran North había renunciado a la corona para no tener que verse rodeado de la hipocresía de la corte o porque sabía cuánto deseaba su hermana la corona, en parte era cierto, pero la razón más importante era Toothiana, la última de las autoproclamadas hermanas del viento y que actualmente gobernaba el reino de las nubes.

North y Toothiana se conocieron en batalla, cuando sus dos reinos entraron en conflicto, aunque ahora eran aliados y las relaciones entre ambas familias reales era tan estrechas que incluso Toothiana se había convertido en la madrina de Jack cuando éste nació y fue quien le enseñó a luchar a Iván.

—¿Y cómo funciona? —preguntó Iván para tranquilizar a su tío y cambiar de tema; al parecer resultó, pues North volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Sólo piensas en el lugar al que quieres ir, dices el nombre y lanzas el globo, ¡fácil!, ¿da?

—Iván cree que North no debe enseñarlo a nadie, en especial al General Invierno —advirtió con seriedad.

North asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que su sobrino tenía razón, sí Jasha llegaba a enterarse de su nuevo invento, lo usaría con fines bélicos.

—Entonces será nuestro pequeño secreto —dijo Jack giñando un ojo. —¿Les parece si lo probamos?

—¿Y a donde te gustaría ir, Jack? —le preguntó North, el aludido se lo pensó un momento, acercó los labios a la esfera y dijo: _Berk_ y lanzó el globo, inmediatamente se abrió un portal,

—¡Vamos! —exclamó el adolecente jalando a su hermano quien de pronto tenía un aura oscura rodeándolo al saber el destino, mientras que North trataba de contener la risa.

Los tres hombres ingresaron en el portal que se cerró poco después y aparecieron en los lindes de un bosque de pinos, desde donde pudieron ver un pequeño poblado a orillas del mar; el clima era frío pero no tanto cómo en su país.

Berk era una pequeña isla localizada al sur del reino de la nieve. Con un clima frío la mayor parte del tiempo, la comida era escasa y de mal sabor, pero sus habitantes eran fuertes y feroces guerreros.

Durante toda su historia tuvieron problemas con dragones, pero eso había acabado gracias a su príncipe y ahora, los montaban.

—¡Jack! —la voz provenía desde las alturas. Arriba en el cielo se encontraban dos dragones con sus jinetes sobre sus espaldas.

Los reptiles alados aterrizaron frente a la familia, uno era negro y pequeño, el otro era azul brillante, con grandes espinas amarillas. Un joven castaño bajó del primer dragón para acercarse al menor de los albinos y lo abrazó.

—Jack, ¡qué gusto verte! —dijo el joven emocionado, él era Hiccup, príncipe de Berk y primer jinete de dragones en la historia. Jack y él habían sido novios cuando tenían catorce años, pero ahora, eran sólo amigos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿cómo llegaron? —preguntó una chica rubia, quien aún se encontraba montada en el dragón azul. Su nombre era Astrid, una guerrera imparable que a sus 16 años se había labrado un lugar ente los mejores del reino, por eso el rey Estoico la nombró guardia personal de Hiccup.

—De visita… y no pienso responder lo segundo —dijo Jack enseñándole la lengua a la joven en un gesto infantil.

—Espero que no vinieras a espiar tu obsequio —comentó Hiccup entrecerrando los ojos, pues conocía bien la naturaleza curiosa del joven príncipe de hielo.

—¡Claro que no vine por eso! —se defendió Jack, cruzándose de brazos.

….

Los pooka fueron una raza de conejos con forma humanoide; eran sacerdotes y magos por excelencia, pero también habían sido buenos guerreros, prueba de ellos eran sus reyes, fuertes y veloces pookas que guiaban a su gente con sabiduría.

Pero desgraciadamente la tragedia calló sobre su pueblo, cuando el rey Sombra y sus aliados atacaron, devastando todo a su paso. Sólo un puñado de pookas se salvó, gracias a la intervención de Uxmal.

Aster, rey de los pookas estaba profundamente agradecido con su primo, el rey de Uxmal por haberlos acogido en su país y tratarlos igual que al resto de su pueblo, pero no podía evitar sentirse inútil; se suponía que su deber era proteger a su pueblo, en lugar de eso, él…

—¿Sigues atormentándote por el pasado? —Aster se sobresaltó, a sus espaldas se encontraba un hombre de piel morena con el pecho descubierto, un pesado penacho de largas plumas multicolor y oro descansaba sobre su cabeza.

—Cintéotl —el aludido le sonrió posando una mano en el hombro del conejo.

—No fue tu culpa. El enemigo era demasiado fuerte para los pocos guerreros con los que contabas.

—Pero mi reino quedo en manos de ese maldito.

—Ya lo recuperaremos, no te preocupes.

Aster agachó las orejas, manteniéndose en silencio.

—Recibí una carta del reino de la nieve —Aster se tensó, pues ese país había sido aliado del rey de las sombras poco más de dos décadas atrás, aunque ahora eran enemigos pues la reina Elsa había firmado acuerdos de paz con muchos de sus antiguos adversarios.

—¿Es de su príncipe idiota? —preguntó el pooka molesto.

Citeotl sonrió, sabiendo que Aster odiaba a Iván pues no lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para su sobrino, de hecho, a los ojos del pooka, nadie lo era.

—Habrá un baile para celebrar el cumpleaños del príncipe Jack —Aster levantó una ceja, ¿Jack?, no sabía que el reino de la nieve tuviese otro heredero, hizo una mueca imaginando que sería igual de insoportable como lo era toda su familia. —Haré que preparen todo para el viaje, partiremos en dos días.

Aster levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—¿Partiremos?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso compañero?

—Pues a ti, Itzamma y a mí, por supuesto.

Aster intentó protestar, pero Cintéotl siempre lograba salirse con la suya y sin darse cuenta, el pooka terminó aceptando (aunque seguía sin saber cómo pasó).

…

La reina Elsa se encontraba en una reunión, faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de su hijo Jack y quería que todo fuese perfecto, pues usaría la ocasión para reafirmar lazos con sus viejos y nuevos aliados.

La puerta se abrió de golpe a causa de una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado, permitiendo al General Invierno entrar.

—Necesito hablar con la reina. Largo —los cortesanos se miraron entre ellos y luego a su soberana quien les hizo una señal con la mano para que obedecieran.

—¿Qué sucede? Estaba en una reunión muy importante, así que más vale que lo que tengas que decir sea de vida o muerte —dijo Elsa una vez se quedaron solos.

—Lo es —masculló el hombre molesto. —Invitaste a nuestros aliados al cumpleaños de Jack, pero no al Rey Pitch y a…

—Nuestros tratados con ellos se rompieron cuando yo subí al trono —dijo seria.

—Y fue una debilidad. Tú y Nicolás son débiles; el reino de la nieve debe dominar al mundo entero y con la ayuda de Pitch y los otros podríamos haberlo logrado.

—No, Pitch habría dominado todo y a nosotros tarde o temprano nos habría traicionado. Yo soy la reina, mi deber es proteger a mi pueblo y el rey Sombra únicamente nos traería desgracias, ¿es que no lo entiendes? —Elsa estaba molesta, Jasha era demasiado terco para darse cuenta de su error.

—Una mujer no debería ser quien nos gobernara.

—¿Quieres ser tú quien lleve la corona? —dijo seria. —Pues lo siento mucho, pero jamás dejare que pongas tus manos en ella… primero muerta… —le dio la espalda al padre de sus hijos para dirigirse a su trono y sentarse cómo si quisiera reafirmar sus palabras. —Yo soy Elsa, reina de las nieves, señora de las islas invernales y se hará lo que yo ordene.

—Cómo diga… su alteza —masculló el General Invierno haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Elsa se maldecía interiormente por haber elegido a Jasha para ser el padre de sus hijos; no estaban casados, pues el gobernante de las nieves se casaba con su pueblo y únicamente podía tener parejas sexuales para procrear herederos.

—Debí estar loca al considerar al sádico General cómo un buen partido —se dijo Elsa comenzando a sentir una terrible jaqueca. —Espero que no haga ninguna estupidez o romperé su cuerpo y luego lo derretiré.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que ella subió al trono, su gente era más feliz, no había tanta pobreza, ni se respiraba el miedo causado por las constantes guerras y ella no iba a permitir que eso cambiara.

_Continuará…_


End file.
